


we're family

by Fierysky



Series: SHIELD Team as Family [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: No matter what changes, family will always be there.-or-Robbie telling Daisy she's family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinceresapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/gifts).



> from the Tumblr prompt "i'm not wearing a tie" by @ladysuperheroes. I hope you like it!

“Aww, come on Reyes,” Daisy cajoled, as soon as she entered Robbie’s home.  “You know you want to.”

“No,” he shut the door loudly behind her. “For the hundredth time, no.”

“It’s May and Coulson’s wedding! There’s an all-inclusive bar,” she waggled her eyebrows. “Top shelf.”

Robbie crossed his arms. “I don’t drink.”

“The event’s catered by the best restaurant in town,”  Daisy spoke soothingly like she was talking to a toddler. “I know you eat.”

“Monkey suits aren’t my thing. I’m not wearing a tie.”

Daisy threw her hands in the air. “You think _I_  like dressing up? But it’s for friends.”

“They’re your friends, not mine,” Robbie growled. “I’m not going.” Shame was eating his insides, that he didn’t have the money to afford a suit, not even rent one.  Hell, he didn’t even own a tie.

Daisy’s face fell, disappointment etched in her features. She’d been texting Robbie for weeks about the wedding and had thought if she’d show up in person, maybe it might sway him. Phil and Melinda were getting married on Malibu Beach at sunset, and yeah it would be a drive, but she wanted Robbie there. It wasn’t often they were in the same time zone.

But he didn’t care.

“My bad, didn’t mean to bother you,” she turned away sharply, so he couldn’t see her face. “Tell Gabe I said hey.” She dug in her pocket and took out an envelope and left it on the worn end table. “That’s for him.”

And she left, not slamming out with a bang like he’d expect, but quietly, shutting the door with a gentle click.

Robbie exhaled, clenching his fists, wishing she’d yelled at him and called him a selfish bastard.

Gabe rolled out. “You’re a dumbass, you know that?”

Robbie yelped, he’d thought he was alone. “You’ve been eavesdropping?”

“It’s not eavesdropping in my own house,” Gabe smirked. “Why don’t you see if something of Tío's could fit?"

Robbie shook his head in disbelief. “You’re crazy if you think I’d use anything of his-” he began.

“Uncle Eli read that book and it corrupted his mind. But he’s gone now,” Gabe said, somberly. “Daisy’s your only friend. And you can’t even be honest with her?” He shook his head. “Who’s the bad guy now?“

Robbie recoiled at Gabe’s words; they hurt, but they were truthful.  

“Besides,” Gabe continued with a sly grin. “You should be glad someone asked your ugly ass out.”

“It’s not even like that with Daisy,” Robbie unzipped his jacket. All of his uncle’s stuff was in the storage shed, and it was hot as hell out there. “Help me find something?”

The brothers spent the afternoon tearing through old boxes and storage bins not just from Eli, but from their deceased parents. And in between rediscovering their past, they found a black suit that would fit, with a matching black dress shirt. No tie but Gabe convinced Robbie that shaving would make up for it.

“Suppose Daisy doesn’t wanna see me?” Robbie was nervous, as he surveyed his face in the mirror. He was getting ready, and Gabe was following him around as he got dressed, like when they were kids. 

“You should be more worried she doesn’t recognize you without that struggle goatee.”

Robbie scowled at his brother, but then glanced at his lap. “What’s that you’re holding?”

“That’s for Daisy.”  It was a faded composition book, black with white splotches.

“She left something for you, too” Robbie remembered. “What was it?”

“Something I asked her to locate,” Gabe said enigmatically. “This is her payment.”

Robbie didn’t think anything of it, and he continued getting ready. Malibu Beach was an hour away, and he was running behind.

* * *

 

He made the drive in forty-five minutes, but the ceremony was already over, and the reception was in full swing.  Lively music was playing, and people of all ages were dancing, while more were crowded around the bar. Robbie scanned the crowd for Daisy, but she wasn’t anywhere to be found.

He combed through the entire room till he found a door leading to a deck overlooking the beach.

Daisy was there alone, rubbing her bare arms. California was normally hot, but the night air on the beach was cool.

She looked so sad, her downcast face at odds with her pretty makeup and flirty dress.

“You okay?” Robbie walked towards her, taking his suit jacket off.

She glanced at him, and Robbie almost stumbled, she was so beautiful, all dressed up.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Daisy resumed looking at the beach. The tide was getting higher, and the waves crashing against the shore below.

Robbie gently placed the jacket over her shoulders, taking care to not touch her skin.

“I’m glad I came,” he stood next to her. “It’s beautiful out here. Sorry, I’m late.”

“Still couldn’t find a tie, huh?” Daisy bumped his hip with hers.

Robbie’s chest grew tight, and he swallowed hard. He was always such an ass, and Daisy always tried to make him comfortable. But something was still wrong with her, he could feel it.

“Wanna go for a drive?” he asked. It was the only thing he knew to offer, to make her feel better.

She shook her head. “Coulson and May are leaving for their honeymoon. Then taking an assignment in Washington State.” She pushed her hair out her face as the wind blew. “I- I won’t see them after this.”

Robbie stilled, as he understood her mood. “You will,” he said, softly. “I promise.”

“I won’t. They won’t need me around anymore,” her mouth trembled. “They’ll have a new team.”

“They’ll be a video call away,” Robbie soothed. “It won’t be the same, but it won’t be all different. They’re just married now. And moving away.”

Daisy remained silent and pulled his jacket tighter around her.

“You can come to visit me, right?” Robbie cajoled, using her wheedling tone from earlier. “And we can take a road trip to see them?”

Daisy frowned. “Suppose they don’t wanna see me?”

“We’ll visit them anyway,” Robbie said, as if driving 10 hours without an invitation was the most practical solution.

“Can I drive Lucy?” Daisy challenged, knowing he would say no, after the last time she banged it up.

“We can take turns,” he replied.

Daisy’s jaw dropped, shocked that his response, and he stuck his hands in his pants’ pockets. The urge to fix her windswept hair was getting overwhelming.

“I’d like that,” she said, looking at him closely. “You look different without facial hair,” she reached up to touched his face gingerly. “You look nice.”

Robbie’s pores raised at her gentle touch. Was she saying he looked like a nice person, not as threatening? Or that he was nice looking? His cheeks burned at the implications.

“Gabe has something for you,” he blurted. “It’s in the car.”

Daisy dropped her hand, and her eyes widened. “The notebook? You were okay with it?”

“I don’t know what _it_  is,” Robbie gave in and gently smoothed her hair. “It looked as old as Gabe.”

Daisy laughed softly and leaned into his hand. “I, uh- I helped Gabe with some family tree DNA stuff while I was working on mine. That’s um-,” she blushed. “Some baking recipes from your, ah, mom.” She mumbled the last word, and Robbie had to dip his head to hear her.

“What are you so shy about?” Robbie teased. “I already know you can’t cook.” 

“I don’t want you to think I’m like, latching on to your family,” Daisy said, softly, avoiding his eyes.

“Dais, look at me,” Robbie pulled her close, and touched her chin so she would face him. “You’re family.” He linked their hands tightly. “You’re my family.”

“You don’t have to-”

“We’re family,” Robbie didn’t let her finish. “No matter where you’re working. Or hell, even where Coulson and May end up. Family doesn’t change because of distance.”

Daisy sighed and squeezed Robbie’s hands. 

“Promise?” she asked.

“Promise,” he vowed, pulling her in for a hug and when she nestled against him, they fell silent, and listened to the healing sounds of the ocean as the promise of family enveloped them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy wants to take a road trip to visit May and Coulson, and Robbie ensures she makes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso) who suggested Robbie and Daisy taking a road trip :)

"Rise and shine, chica." Robbie knocked perfunctorily on Daisy's door before entering. She'd made him promise to wake her that morning, come hell or high water.   
  
"I'm tired!" She pulled the covers over her head, cursing her road trip idea that required such an early start. Maybe if she ignored Robbie, he'd go away. She burrowed deeper in her bed, but then screeched when he yanked her warm blanket away.   
  
"If we're gonna make it to Coulson and May by dinner, we need to leave soon." Robbie flicked on the light, but when he assessed the scene in front of him, his temple throbbed.    
  
Not only was the room was a complete wreck, there was now purple in Daisy's hair?   
  
"I couldn't figure out what to pack. So I didn't, " Daisy began meekly. She sat up, blearily rubbing her eyes. "And then I, um, messed around with my hair a bit. And fell asleep."   
  
Robbie counted to ten in English and then in Spanish, the muscle in his jaw ticking. He hated running behind schedule.    
  
Sighing, he picked up Daisy's duffel bag and unzipped it, tamping down the urge to call out Daisy on her contradictory behavior recently. She'd embraced her new superhero persona in public but was hiding from everyone, not wanting to open up. Coulson and May leaving bothered her more than she let on.  She'd gone straight to the salon the morning after they'd left for Washington state, and came out blonde. Now, as they were about to visit, she added purple highlights to the mix.   
  
She also damn well knew how to pack, all her clothes were just different iterations of the same outfit: pants, sweater, boots, and a jacket.    
  
"Get ready. When we start driving, I'm not stopping till dawn." Familiar with her room, Robbie opened her dresser and started picking out clothes, and Daisy, familiar with Robbie's brusqueness, slid out of bed, eyeing what he was choosing.   
  
"I'm on my period, not that underwear," Daisy scrunched her nose as Robbie pulled out lace panties. "Can I borrow some of your boxers to sleep in?"   
  
Robbie nodded. "I got you some coffee. It's in a thermos in the car." He went to her sock drawer next and tried to find some matching fuzzy ones, it was cold in Washington state.   
  
_ Maybe this is why Gabe says me and Daisy act like a couple _ , Robbie mused as he started making sock pairs. She was his best friend, so he'd never cross that line with her. But after the wedding, when the thought of losing her started keeping him up at night, he joined SHIELD as a consultant and he'd started wondering what if.    
  
What if he asked Daisy out on a date, or kissed her mid-sentence?   
  
What if he told her he loved her?   
  
A gentle touch on his arm interrupted his thoughts, it was Daisy.    
  
"Thank you," she said. "For doing all this. You don't have to."    
  
Robbie's chest clenched at the loneliness in her voice, and he noticed how her newly blonde hair reflected the light, while the purple streaks seemed to absorb it.   
  
"I want to," he murmured. "I love-" He stopped. "I love doing things for you."   
  
Daisy snorted. "You're odd. I gotta go pee."   
  
"I'll take the bag downstairs." Robbie slung her duffel over his shoulder and pulled out his keys, flipping them. "I'm parked in the usual spot."  He was almost to the door when Daisy spoke up.   
  
"Hey, Robbie?"    
  
He paused and when he glanced at her face, puffy from just waking up and mussed hair falling in her face, he had the surefire knowledge that this was where he belonged.    
  
"Yeah?" He bit his lip so he wouldn't say anything stupid.    
  
"I love that you-" A soft smile played on her lips. "-love doing things for me."   
  
Robbie's face flushed, and he forgot to breathe. She couldn't know his secret, could she?   
  
"Maybe I can do some things for you too?" She hugged herself, her eyes dark pools of liquid warmth.   
  
"I'd love that." Robbie swallowed.   
  
Her face lit up at his words and Robbie wished he knew the right ones to say so she'd always be happy.   
  
"Bring the recipe book from Gabe," he said, impulsively. "Maybe we can bake when we get to Phil and Melinda's?"   
  
Daisy grinned and gave him a mock salute. "Sounds like a plan. This is gonna be the best road trip ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, and thanks to Sun for sending in the prompt. As soon as I saw it, I thought about updating this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I got the idea for it to be baking recipes from @soulofevil's 'keep calm and bake on' story :)  
> feedback welcome!


End file.
